Brenda and Dylan's Great Love Story
by 2Twisted
Summary: My version of the love shared between Brenda and Dylan


**A/N: Disclaimer: Has some Mature Situations, reader discretion advised **

Brenda and Dylan's Great Love Story

It was, of course, a beautiful day at Beverly Hills High, Brenda sat reading out in the courtyard by herself try to concentrate on all the work she had to do. She looked up from her work and took a long pause... suddenly Dylan wrapped his arms tightly around Brenda, softening her bad mood. Dylan smelled the back of her hair and Brenda let out that smile that was only meant for him. Brenda turned her head and pushed her lips up against Dylans. As always, the world around them both seemed to keep moving, but in a slow, circular motion. They released and nuzzled their for heads against each other and giggled. She hadn't seen Dylan in over a day and she welcomed the way she felt around him. Across the courtyard, Kelly stopped dead in her tracks holding her lunch tray. After her wince, she and Donna walked up to the loving couple.

"Hey Guys!" -said Donna

Brenda looked up at Donnas pink and green spandex outfit and smiled a little.

"Hey" she said quietly.

Dylan leaned back up from Brenda in his normal tough guy pose. Kelly sat down as far away as she could and looked off with a blank look in her eyes.

"So what's everyone doing this weekend" asked Donna "I will feel so lame if I'm staying at home one more Friday night"

Brenda looked around at Dylan and he let out a half smile.

"It's our Anniversary" said Dylan.

Donna smiled and her eyes became wide with excitement.

"Awwww! What are you guys doing?!? exlaimed Donna.

"Well..." said Brenda. "Dylan won't tell me, it's some huge surprise." she said sarcastically.

Kelly, who was already looking at the pair with that same blank look turned away again, not eager to hear Dyan speak about his big plans. Cool as ever Dylan mimed the zipping and sealing motion of his lips and everyone there knew he wasn't going to spill. The conversation turned idol and all the friends started to discuss classes and gossip about other people in the school. When the bell rang the foursome split up and went to class. Dylan and Brenda looked lovingly at each other and exchanged see you laters and a kiss as Kelly, who had not said anything looked away. Kelly and Brenda walked way towards class together at first in silence until Kelly said

"So two years, you and Dylan must be feeling pretty serious"

Brenda, a little taken back said

"Ah, yeah...I guess we are."

That was all the talking the two did as they went into the classroom. The two were having completely different thoughts, but all circulating around the same general idea. The class bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Kelly and Brenda walked out together, sedated by the boring class and eager to exchange words among peers.

"That was awful, they shouldn;t allow classes after you just had lunch. I feel so gross and slugish and can't even think about learning." Whined Kelly

"Yeah it always feels so long" commiserated Brenda.

The two walked over to the lockers and as Kelly was walking off she stopped and truned right tworads Brenda for the first time al day.

"I hope you enjoy your aniversary with Dylan tonight" Kelly said sternly

"Ah, thanks...I'm sure it'll be great" "said Brenda awkwardly

Kelly gave a quick smirk and turned away quickly, her hips and hair seeming to be working overtime. Brenda looked back in her locker, contemplating the awkward feeling she had just got off Kelly. It was nothing new to have Kelly being passive aggressive with her feelings for Dylan. Brenda thought it must be worse because of the significance of this day. She thoughts then turned to Dylan and the meaningness of this day to their relationship. She sat starting in her locker, getting lost in the thought of his love when she felt a presence near her.

"Hey" Dylan said slowly

"Hey" Brenda said with a smile.

"How was your day?" asked Dylan.

"Pretty good" Brenda said, only half meaning it.

"Well, I hope we're still on for tonight" said Dylan

Brenda gave him an are you serious look.

"Of course we are" Brenda said

Dylan smiled and said "Just checking I'll pick you up at 9."

"Any chance you want to give me ONE hint as to what we are doing tonight?" Brenda play full asked

"Not a chance" said Dylan

They two smiled and leaned in for a kiss before saying their goodbyes. Dylan turned and walked back down the hallway and after two steps turned around.

"It is going to be the biggest surprise you've ever had" said Dylan before he continued walking down the hallway. Brenda giggled and gathered up the rest of her books even though she knew she wasn't going to get any work done. Tonight was special and she intended to treat it that way by increasing the amount of time she needed to get ready. She wanted this night to still feel personal so she left Donna out of the picture to help her with clothes and makeup and there was no way she was going to ask Kelly to help. Her heart fluttered the whole way home and she burst through the door up to her room. Her parents didn't even hear the disturbance so she ran up to her room to start the shower.

She laid out the makeup and pre planned clothes she was going to wear for this occasion. The winner was a short black dress that had just a scattered amount of black rhinestones on it to be a little flashy.

After spending three hours getting ready she realized she still had an hour and a half to kill before Dylan would show up. She quickly wondered why he wanted to meet so late, but then brushed it off with all the other thoughts she had about what was going to happen tonight. After walking back a fourth to the mirror and then bathroom the time was near and Dylan was right on time.

The doorbell rang and she ran downstairs to open the door, ignoring her family that sat in the living room.

" Bye everyone" exclaimed Brenda, not waiting for a response.

Brenda pushed through the door and grabbed Dylans hand as they walked towards his car. The air was warm, the night was perfect, everything was perfect. Dylan opened the door and said "Happy Anniversary, babe"

"Happy Aniversery" gushed Brenda

The two drove off through Beverley Hills, Dylans porche gripping al the curves of the road and his hand placed on Brenda's bare thigh. Brenda looked from the scenery, to Dylan and couldn't believe the magic she was feeling all around them.

"I love you Dylan" Brenda said without provocation

"I love you back baby" said Dylan

They shared a quick kiss and began driving though the night. They were off the main roads and Brenda could not get a sense of where he could be taking her. She scanned her mind through all of their meaningfull moments together. The first kiss, the first time she knew she loved him, the first date, but did not how where they were going would link up. Dylan started to slow down the car and Brenda squinted into the darkness. She turned and said "Ok Dylan time to let me know what we're doing" Dylan smiled and said

"Not yet"

Dylan stopped the car in front of a line of tall metal gates and grass tht extended into the darkness. He opened his door and walked around to let Brenda out. She put her black spike heel on the pavement and her legs gleamed in the moonlight. Her excitement was so great in her heart that she didn't even ask Dylan any more questions. Dylan opened the gates and gestured to Brenda to go inside. She could not see far in the darkness but thought she could see several small stone buildings in the distance. Dylan placed his hand on the small of her back and started leading them both with a sense of purpose.

"It's just around here" Dylan said, pointing twords the left.

"Ok I really have no idea what's going on" said Brenda

"Just trust me..." he said his piercing eyes glimmered with something different tonight.

"Alright, but only cause I'm curious" said Brenda

Brenda stepped into the wet grass, her heel sinking into the earth. With Dylans hand to keep her steady she walked toward one of the small stone buildings. She saw two large pillars and a small amount of steps as she started to make out the details of the structure. As she started to see everything clearly she saw a figure standing next to the building. Thinking it was odd she looked closer. The person was wearing all black tight clothing and leaning up against the building.

"Who's that?" asked Brenda

Dylan said nothing as they took steps closer to the odd circumstances starting to come together. Brenda quickly looked at Dylan then back to the mysterious person in black standing by the small stone house. With each step she could see more and more to the person. Black sneakers then black tights a black sweater and then blond hair pulled back tight.

"Kelly?!?!" exlaimed Brenda

Dylan pushed Brenda hard with the hand that was holding her and she fell into the mud landing on her hands and knees. She let out a sound of shock and pain. On her hands and knees she looked up at dark lean figure walking towards her. Kelly had her arms crossed and had an smile on her face coming from the evil she knew she was about to unleash. Kelly let out a rough kick to Brendas chin and her head failed back as she fell to her side. Dylan gave a thunderous kick to her lower back, the same place his hand lay so lovingly before. Brenda let out a cough and desperate moan. Dylan walked around Brenda, muddy and bloodied, to wrap his arms around Kelly and give her a passionate tounge filled kiss at the same time grabbing the bun in her hair with ravage. The two turned to look at Brenda still letting the blood drip from her mouth into the mud. She grabbed the bottom of her face a looked at the couple.

"Wha..." was the only sound that Brenda could make through her pain and confusion.

" What Brenda? I can't hear you." snapped Kelly

Dylan laughed quietly as he and Kelly looked down enjoying Brenda's suffering.

"She's so pathatic I can't wait to do everyone a favor and erase her from everyones life." said Kelly

"What do you guys think you're doing!!!" shouted Brenda

"What's best for everyone." said Dylan

"I..don't...understand....what...your..doing" Brenda managed to say.

Kelly uncrossed her arms and began circling around Brenda like a shark.

"It's simple really... I want you dead" said Kelly "You're a pest in our life and everyone elses, your family doesn't care about you and it would be best for everyone if you were gone, never to come back."

"So you're goign to kill me!!" Brenda shouted at Dylan

" I'm sorry babe, but Kelly has been really persistent about it. Over the last year we've been sleeping together but she wanted me to be with you just so we could tell you that we've been sleeping together behind your back."

"It was just more fun that way" started Kelly. "I loved seeing the smug look on your face everytime you would talk about Dylan. I didn't want you to loose that false sense to security, I want to be able to take everything away from you, I want you to have nothing. Then I thought about you having your life ruined and whining and pouting all over town, maybe running away to Paris, but I knew you'd eventually be back, stinking up mine and everyone else's life and I couldn't have that. So I decided to kill you and Dylan wasn't about to refuse me that, were you?"

" No way baby" Dylan said

"Well, I guess we better start this." said kelly pulling out a long black gun with a silencer on the end. "Any last words Brenda?"

"Yeah Kelly, you're a bitch."

Kelly fired the gun and the bullet hit Brenda in the stomach. Brenda screamed and grabbed her stomach.

"Take her to the grave." Kelly commanded Dylan

Dylan grabbed Brenda under her arms dragging her screaming and weak through the mud. He dragged her around the stone building to the back where a shallow grave three feet deep lay wet and uneven. He threw her into the mud pit and Brenda landed awkwardly in the bottom of the shallow pit. Kelly and Dylan walked to the top of the grave looking down.

"Well goodbye Brenda, it;s funny this doesn't feel nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be. There's something missing.... Go grab the rope Dylan."

"What?!" Dylan asked confused

"Just do it" Kelly said with malice

Dylan looked confused and angry but went to do his task. Brenda held her side lying in a growing pool of her own blood. Dylan came back holding the the rope and kelly snatched it from him. Squatting over the side of the grave she tore Brendas arms up and began binding them.

"Stop!!! Stop!!!" yelled Brenda

"Shut up you desperate whore!!!" screamed Kelly

Kelly easily overpowered the weakened Brenda and bound her arms and her legs.

"Come here Dylan!" commanded Kelly

Kelly grabbed Dylan ravaging him with a deep kiss rubbing her hands up and down his body before putting his hands on hers. He obliged cir cumming to her sexuality. She started to pull him back towards the grave and pull him into it.

"What are you doing?!" said Dylan

"Just do this for me Dylan, please" softly said Kelly

Brenda looked in amazement at the lengths Kelly was willing to go to to hurt her even more than she already had. Kelly and Dylan both exchanged a look and then walked down into the grave removing their clothes in the process. Dylan layed Kelly's naked body on top of Brenda before pulling his pants.

"You're disgusting!!!! Get off of me!!!! "shouted Brenda

Her cries and screams did nothing and the couple made love on top of her as she squirmed and battled to move them from on top of her, Kelly reached her hand to Brenda's wound and clawed for blood which she slathered on her face. After five minutes of torment Dylan stopped and Kelly gave him a passionate kiss. Dylan climbed out of the whole and Kelly turned around to face Brenda. Brenda looked at her with an intense hating fire.

"That is what I needed, I feel much better." Sighed Kelly

Kelly's naked body shown in the light as Brenda looked upon her with hate a burst of blood came through Kelly's chest causing her to fall ontop of Brenda. Kely siezeured in panic on top of a writhing Brenda who looked past her to see Dylan holding the smoking gun.

"Sorry Kell, you make me sick. That last part was the last straw I could never be with someone as evil as you." He looked twords Brenda and calming said "Sorry babe, not you either.

Dylan grabbed the nearby shovel. He started to throw dirt on his ex girlfriends. Through the pleas begging him to stop he continued until the girls were covered under the mounds of dirt unable to move. He hit the top to make sure it was secure and let a cigarette put the gun down his pants and walked away...

The next day at school Donna ran into Dylan in the hall and asked if he had seen Brenda.

"No, we had a fight last night and she stormed off."

"What?!" Donna exclaimed

"She got mad at me because she thought I wanted to be with Kelly."

"That ridiculous, I don't understand where that came from." said Donna

"Yeah I don't either...sorry Donna I really don't want to talk about this.

Dylan walked away from a stunned Donna go to to his car. He opened the door to the porsche filled with suitcases and a Spanish to English dictionary. He ducked down to hop in when he felt a blow to the back of his head sandwiching his head and the top of his car.

"Uggghh!" Yelled Brenda after she dropped the shovel.

The shovel was laying in a river of Dylan's blood with Brenda's dripping off her hands to join the pool. Brenda lost all the color in her face and fell to the ground looking into Dylan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Dylan managed to spill out.

Brenda just closed her eyes, feeling warm on the inside.


End file.
